This project is concerned with the pathogenesis of herpes simplex virus infection, with the ultimate goal of treatment and prevention. The project is divided into several parts: 1) pathogenesis in animal models and man; 2) the mechanisms of latency in sensory ganglia; 3) persistance of virus in autonomic ganglia; 4) factors responsible for reactivation of latent virus; 5) immunological defense mechanisms and efficacy of immunization in preventing latent ganglionic infections; 6) development of radioimmunoassays for the detection of viral antigens; and 7) efficacy of various drugs on the prevention and treatment of latent ganglionic infections.